


【暴卡】神与使徒

by FangYang



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 卡尔顿曾无数次唾弃于来自于低等生物的性别分化与信息素支配，还好，他遇见了他的神。





	【暴卡】神与使徒

Carlton并没有想到这次的发情期来得比以往任何都要迅猛汹涌。

他无力地顺着墙根跪坐下来，发情期引起的灼热体温将他仅剩的神智烧得一塌糊涂。他浑身湿得像从水里捞出来似的，不断往下滴落的汗液与强忍着却无可阻止的生理性泪水混合在一起，将他往常严肃而淡漠的漂亮面庞沾染得湿漉又动人。

还好实验室里的员工都已经走光了，Carlton难得抽出几分飘忽的意识想着这个问题，他宁愿因为没有得到有效的抑制剂而死掉，也不会因为信息素的支配让自己卑微低下地在那些粗鲁的Alpha膝下撅起屁股、祈求用恶心丑陋的性器满足自己。

他当然知道每年omega因没有得到有效药物抑制而死亡的报告在日渐累积，作为一个科学家，Carlton明白此时他除了抑制剂外，寻求社区义工或者手下的Alpha帮忙缓解情欲是最为有效不过的事情——他怎么可能会忘记带抑制剂！发情期足足提前了两周，距离上次的信息素制造不过半个月而已，如果没有差错，供他这个月使用的抑制剂应该在后天才会送到他的家里。

这该死的性别分化！Carlton在心里难得地咒骂了一句，手机就在不远处，心底的自尊与骄傲让他根本无法抬起手指去拨动任何一个男人的电话——就仅仅因为他是一个Omega，所以是即便获得现在所有Alpha都远不可及的成就，他也要因为这些令人作呕的信息素的作用低下头去卑躬屈膝？让所有愚蠢的人类去观看他受情欲支配淫荡丑陋的躯体吗？他憎恨鄙视这样脆弱不堪的自己，而这一切都是源于他不愿面对、更不可能会承认的低等分化。

「你的确不该让那些下等人类碰你。」

一个低沉的声音从他模糊不清的精神意识领域里传了开来。Carlton晃了晃疼痛闷沉的脑袋，花了好几分钟才想明白了原来这是自己身体里的共生体在讲话。他哑着嗓子，剧烈地咳嗽了好几声，心脏由于发情期没有得到及时照顾的收缩绞痛开始蔓延至全身，Carlton捂着胸口难受地吸了几口空气，低低地回答：“我没有。”

「你是最干净的容器。我知道。」Riot从Carlton的腰间皮肤上钻了出来，胶质的水状怀抱张开着将他包裹了起来，银灰色的共生体居高临下地望着他，「但我现在还没有能力修复你的发情期。」

“没关系。”Carlton喃喃地开口。他蜷缩在这片黏腻的怀抱中，即便是冰凉的无血生物的触感也不能够阻止男人体内不断腾升的炽热体温与浓重的溢满整个实验室的信息素味道。更为令Carlton难以直视的，他湿透了——平日里傲气凛然的小总裁从未有过这样无助惊恐的一刻，焦虑的汗液在放肆滴洒，彷徨的泪水顺着眼睫盈盈绽落，而下体内的小洞像女人似的潺潺流水，散发出骚味的汁液汇聚成情欲的溪流，早已打湿了他整条昂贵的西装裤。

「这就是你所谓的‘信息素’吗？很甜。」

他该回答什么？多谢夸奖、请你品尝？Carlton眨眨眼，又是一连串的无辜至极的泪珠从泛起红潮的面庞上滚落下来。甘甜的信息素已经主导了他仅剩的理智，平日里西装革履的精英科学家只能够被灼热的欲望点燃躯体，他跪倒在Riot为保护他而铺盖起的胶壁，像个母狗似的撅起了屁股，不能的理智底线与渴求的生理本能在激烈交战，他甚至能闻出自己的信息素味道发生了怎样的变化——

青涩的樱桃露出熟软而甜蜜的果肉，裹着一层细碎的糖霜被浇灌上红酒，浑然天成的诱惑在等待着更热烈的采撷。

“Riot——”Carlton断断续续地开口，“请带我回家……如果可以，再找一些抑制剂过来……”

「不。」Riot在拒绝他，「你不需要用到这些劣质的东西，你有我。」

“是的…我有你……”他茫然无措地睁大着眼睛，湿漉漉的眼神里覆着一层难耐渴求的水光。金属质感的胶质触肢重新在他的身上肆意游走，而后探入他早已湿泞不堪的衬衫里，狠狠地揪住了他敏感抖动的乳头拉扯扭动，命令的声音从Carlton脑海中炸裂开来：

「我来帮你度过这次发情期。」

“什…什么！”还未等他反应过来，巨大的共生体将他凶蛮地翻了个身，摆出一个跪趴式撅起臀部的臣服姿势。Carlton当然不会因此而气愤恼怒，他的确不愿在低等的他人面前卑躬屈膝，但Riot不同——Riot那么强大、那么美丽，他理所当然应当将一切献给他的神，他本该就是臣服在Riot底下的使徒——可除了在这个肮脏不堪、他如此厌恶的低等生命才会拥有的情欲里。他惊恐地推拒着黏腻湿润的细肢，又被这些小生物给勾绕起来无法动弹，“不行——这不可以！我能熬过去的…”

「你就是想这样伤害自己的吗？」Riot听上去有些恼怒，「未经过我的允许？」

“我没有……”Carlton痛苦地摇头，流体分肢已经隔着湿得可以拧出水来的裤缝上下蹭动，顺着布料陷入进去的沟壑断断续续地戳刺，试探性的动作充满了危险的力量。脆弱不堪的男人仍努力分出意识抗辩，“我怎么能……不行，现在的我太丑陋了…不能污染你……”

「的确，你现在十分愚蠢。」共生体带着可怖獠牙的脑袋垂在了Carlton的面前，黏腻的长舌卷住了人类红艳艳的唇瓣与舌头，安抚性地温柔亲吻着，「不然你怎么会觉得自己丑陋？你是我选中的最佳容器，明明十分美丽。」

“发情期…会让我十分不堪，就像现在一样…”他在铺天盖地的亲吻里闷闷地从喉咙里挤出声音，安抚的亲密接触让他不受控制地、迫不及待地回应着情欲的唾液交换，泛起红粉色的巧克力躯体在冰凉触肢的抚弄下舒爽地扭动，“我根本控制不了自己的意识和理智，我像个下贱的婊子、荡妇……”

「那也是我的婊子。我说过，无论何时，你有我。既然我从一开始就选中了你，那么不管发生什么事情，我都会保护你，包括这次。」西裤与衬衫被多处的触手一起撕裂开来，硬挺发红的性器和流水发骚的小嘴暴露在空气下，Riot模拟阴茎的分肢已经抵住了那个不断涌出大股汁液的肉洞上下滑动，Carlton随着情欲的支配随着他的动作淫荡地摇晃着屁股，「交给我，我的婊子，我的小荡妇。」

阴茎带了十足的力气凶狠地操进了Omega泥泞湿黏的肉壁里。Carlton似乎发出了一声拔高的尖叫，久久得不到缓解的情欲在此刻被全数填满，他狂喜极了地撅起散发着信息素甜味的骚荡肉洞，像长满了小嘴似的软肉在争先恐后地吮吸着共生体冰冷的阴茎，他再也分不出心思去思考，他趴在地上像只母狗似的呻吟：“好大，好粗——Riot，快用力操你的小婊子，我好痒……！”

娇嫩的肠肉被撑成一个可怖的圆洞，银灰色分肢分每次操干都带出了这个甜蜜肉洞里翻红淫靡的肠肉，Riot肆意地在这场性事里尽情操干，外星的智慧生命当然不会拥有性别分化与发情期，但这并不能阻止他在美丽的宿主面前拥有正常的生理反应——更何况，他很喜欢这个迷人的容器。他像一只凶猛的野兽在这个小嘴里抽插顶弄，阴茎一次次撞到肉洞的更深处，甚至是那处柔软酥麻的隐秘小口，流质拍打在蜜色的臀肉上，发出的肉体拍打声与操干的泥泞水声混合在一起，谱出一曲令人脸红心跳的淫靡欲曲。

巧克力色的乳头已经尖尖地挺了起来，一只触手爬了过去，把它卷着拧了起来，而后更多的流质体在这片布满汗液的胸膛上蔓延开来，分别握住两边的胸脯，像玩弄一个女人一样挤压亵玩出一个又一个荡漾的情色形状。信息素的驱使与Riot的安抚使得Carlton抛弃了最后一丝羞耻心，更何况，共生体带给他的是从未有过的爽到极致的生理体验，他摇晃着屁股，伸出双手将臀瓣往外掰得更开：“再操深一点，顶我的生殖腔，Riot，我需要你……”

他从不知这样的情欲滋味是如此美好。而这份美好是Riot带给他的，也只能是Riot，他永远只属于Riot。他像一个被操干到神志不清、只会张嘴流口水的婊子又怎么样？他撅起屁股如同母狗似的接受怪异的外星生物的玩弄又如何？他立足于所有人类的顶端，Carlton是最幸运的，他边呻吟、边流泪、边告诉自己，阴茎已经顶到了他努力打开的柔软的生殖腔，酥麻的巨大快感让他趴倒在Riot保护着他的胶质壁上，他呜咽着吐露出羞耻的话语：“操我…！Riot，标记我——你可以标记我吗？我想永远属于你…求求你……”

求求你，Carlton想，我想将自己永远献给我的神。

「当然。」娇嫩的深处肉壁被不断胀大、还能够分化出细齿的小嘴啃咬舔弄，甬道里的疼痛带来更加激烈的快感，Carlton被Riot就埋在肉洞里的姿势转了个身，双腿被狠狠地扣在共生体黏腻湿润的腰部上，而后，浑圆肿大的分肢头部猛力地往内腔操了进去，「这就是你能为我生孩子的地方吗？」

巨大的疼痛与快感一齐朝他袭来，Carlton猛然尖叫出声，而后又被共生体用亲吻给堵在了口中。粗壮的分肢在他肉泞淌水的、低等下贱的生物才会拥有的生殖腔里形成了一个带着倒刺的肉球，Riot用他的方法成结了，类似于精液的浊液像撒尿似的喷洒在Carlton敏感不堪的肉壁上，过多的液体被卡在生殖腔里的肉球堵住了，小腹不受控制地隆起了一个弧度——他就像是真正怀孕了似的。

不，还没完。

尖刺的獠牙刺破了人类颈后娇嫩的皮肤，腺体已然被注入共生体奇异的模拟信息素，Carlton无声地张大了嘴巴，他的泪水将漂亮的面庞打湿了一层动人的水光，令人安心的味道与意识精神将他包裹在柔软舒服的软潮里。他无力地躺在Riot的怀抱里，冗长的性事和高潮让他昏昏沉沉，他仍努力地睁大眼睛，望着刚刚与他真正结合了的、亲密不可分的共生伴侣：

“谢谢你标记我。”

「睡吧，我的小容器。」Riot亲亲他，「你将永远属于我。」

 

Fin.


End file.
